moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Falerion Aurendal
}} '''Falerion Aurendal '''is a Half-Elf cleric in the service of the Church of the Holy Light he currently serves as Knight-Chaplain for the Alliance and it's legions stationed in battlefield. Falerion is a staunch believer in the primacy of the one true Church and the power of the faith of Holy Light in almost zealous approach to conversion and faith. Born to two different worlds and abandoned to the service of the Church. Falerion understand the hardships and reality of the world and wishes to create a world united in purpose and faith. Appearance The years have been hard on Falerion the many years of war has taken their toll on him. But he still retains a rough beauty to him unlike those of his kind. He has sharp features on his marbled face in accordance to his elven heritage alongside his sharp ears. His hair long and silver which originates from his mother's line in which he usually keeps tied on a knot. His body muscled and lean thanks to his military training and full of scars covered with sigils of Light that glow with the holy presence of the Light. Personality A fair and kind soul to the sheep of the innocent. A true servant of the servants of the Light. Falerion has devoted his life, soul and body to the defense of the innocent. With both his powerful rhetoric in his sermons as he has done in battle. He is a follower of the tenets of the Light yet he also follows his own conscience in matters of the secular world. He believes that all people should be judged for their actions and it is through those actions that the Light deems them worthy of it's grace History Early History Born on his father's estate on the Northern regions of Eastweald to a Quel'dorie Mistress, Falerion was the bastard son of a human Baron and a Quel'dorei Magister. Belonging to both yet none of the two races. His father and mother however did their best to give him a happy and plentiful childhood, yet the truth of life in court seemed to take that away as his father was of noble blood and thus his birth was an affront to his legal wife. The Baroness was a fierce and terrible woman who made Falerion life a living torment. She would treat him like a servant and would work to destroy any sort of affection between his father and him. But as she got pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy, Falerion fate was sealed she would remove him one way or the other. His father to protect him from political turmoil sent him off to the seminary where Falerion could find a place to find home in the breast of the Holy Mother Church. It is here where he met the old Friar Father Aaron Starwind, a Quel'dorei Warpriest in service to the Church of the Holy Light currently stationed in the Diocese of Eastweald. Falerion learned a lot from the elder Priest from Canon Law to the ways of the Quel'dorei Warpriest through his training and his own faith Falerion began to connects with the glory of the Light. As he ascended within the ranks of the Clergy he began to travel across multiple Diocese and Parishes. The Fall The fall of Lordaeron occurred, and he joined the army that fought in the third war as a Chaplain to the forces in Hyjal and he has continue his fight in the fight against those that would harm the righteous flock. He has preached in pulpit to the battlefield for the Light is anywhere. The devastation that the war took upon his homeland was catastrophic, his family seat of power destroyed. His father a paragon of virtue was desecrated and reanimated a undead corpse. The Light burned within Falerion and he burned in righteous fire the remnants of his family home, releasing the souls of those within. It was here, where he learned of the cause of the Scarlet Crusade and he joined them. He served for many years but he could see they path of madness in which they descended, he left them for they had turned their back on the Holy Mother Church and their course was of Heresy. Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Lordaeronian Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Clerics Category:Half Elf Category:Priests Category:Characters